Happy Slapsgiving!
by LoveBug53
Summary: It's Thanksgiving, and Prince Gumball and Marshal have made a bet. A slap bet.  This is a parody of a scene in the show 'How I Met Your Mother' with Fionna, Marshal, and Gumball. Contains FxPG & one-sided MxF.


_A parody of a scene in the show 'How I Met Your Mother' with Fionna, Marshal, and Gumball._

_Contains FionnaxGumball_

_Adventure Time and HIMYM do not belong to me._

* * *

Marshal, the king of the vampires, smirked evilly as he floated a little ways above the ground where Fionna stood with Gumball. Laughing gleefully, the vampire watched the pink prince as he squirmed under his unnerving gaze.

The poor guy was so scared of him right now.

Actually, poor Gumball was scared so much so, that Marshal almost felt sorry for him…

Though any amount of sympathy that he may have ever held for him had dissipated once the feelings that he had always felt for Fionna were known to the world. The fact that the human girl also seemed to reciprocate Gumball's feelings made the vampire extremely happy that he had won the ridiculous bet that the bubblegum prince had made with him.

Marshal was SO happy that he had come up with the bet, and he was grateful to his past self for his decision of what the winner would win for being right.

Five slaps were to be given to the .

And lucky him, he had won the bet.

Now, it was thanksgiving day, the day that Marshal had picked to be the day of the first slap.

Marshal smiled at Fionna, saying, "Okay, slap bet commissioner." -It had been said when they started the bet that Fiona was the one who called all the shots- "Is it okay that I tie Gumball to a chair so he can't run away?"

Shooting a slightly worried glance over at Gumball, the adventurer nodded in silence.

The vampire's eyes gleamed when he turned his gaze back onto the prince.

Cowering in fear of what was soon to come, Gumball sat still in the chair that had been set out for him as Marshal wrapped a long rope around his torso. Once the vampire was done maneuvering the rope around the prince, he pulled the rope as tight as it would go so it would nearly stop the boy from breathing and tied a small not. He sent a sickly sweet smile in the direction of his prey.

Fionna watched in interest, as her vampire friend raised his hand to slap her current boyfriend. Gumball watched him in fear as he suddenly swung his hand forward towards his face. Just as Marshal was about to make contact with skin, he stopped mid swing and dropped his hand.

"Sorry, Fionna. I really want to slap your boy toy, but I just can't."

Fionna's brow suddenly rose. Why would Marshal suddenly care about Gumball? Hadn't there always been this sort of weird tension between them?

Gumball, letting out the worried breath that he had been holding, looked up to Marshal with a grateful look in his eyes. "Thank you _so _much, Marshal."

The vampire reached to untie the prince from the chair that he sat in. After the binds were finally undone, the prince stood up and said, "Getting slapped would have really hurt. I'm happy that you called it off. I always knew that there was some good in you!" He patted the front of his pants and straitened out the wrinkles that had formed in his pink coat.

Fionna smiled a bit. Was it even possible for Marshal to have a change of heart?

Gumball turned his back to Marshal and grinned at Fionna. Eyes gleaming in relief, he said to her, "See, Fionna! I'm not getting slapped now. That means that you don't have to be the slap bet commissioner anymore! Isn't that great?"

Even though she was a tiny bit sad at the thought of not getting to see him slapped, Fionna smiled at him, saying, "That's awesome, Gumball! Marshal is usually not this generous with other people. The thought of him letting you go without even the simplest tap is very unlike him."

While the two of them were speaking, Marshal slowly raised an arm with his palm laying out flat. His eyes filled with fire and his dead heart filled with hatred, as he let in a inaudible breath.

"Hey, Gumball!"

The prince quickly turned to the voice only to witness Marshal's palm as it met his face and a loud slap rung throughout the room they were standing in.

"Happy Slaps-giving, bitch!"

Fionna gapped at Gumball as he fell to the floor. Sure, she mentally admitted to herself that she had wanted to see to him get slapped, but she hadn't wanted to see him slapped so hard that he would fall to the ground in pain!

Marshall grinned from his height above Gumball's body.

"And there is only four more to go, buddy, so you better be ready."


End file.
